


This Isn't At All Like Charmed

by Klara_Blum



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas and Martin swap bodies. They are not amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't At All Like Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the kink-meme ages ago and just found it again.

Very soon after the woke up they realized what had happened. They had seen this in films after all. (Douglas thanks to Freaky Friday which he once watched with his daughter and Martin thanks to first his sister and then one of his room-mates who had loved Buffy and Charmed, both series tended to feature body-switch plots at least every second season). So after they woke up they only spent some time making absolutely sure that neither of them was dreaming and decided to skip the panicky this-can't-be-happening part that took so long in the films. After all it very clearly was really happening.  
Having established that they were both silent for a while.

Douglas broke it first: “You know in Freaky Friday it was this Chinese witch who put the spell on them because they were quarrelling all the time...”

“Yeah?”

“Somehow that sounds more mysterious and impressive than 'A forty-something woman from Kent did it because we didn't fall over apologising enough after her flight to Bern took 30 minutes longer than intended because there was a bloody thunderstorm on the way'”

“So you think it was her?”

“It's not like we met many other people yesterday, and she was fuming when we politely explained that there's little we could do to change the weather.”

“Politely explained? Then who were you talking to when I was around? Because what I remember is you suggesting to her that before her next flight she might try appeasing the gods of nature as we had no way of controlling that.”

“Which is true.”

“But she seemed to be terribly upset about this and started going on about you being blasphemous.”

“I assumed she was some kind of reborn Christian...not a witch.”

“You know that this is unfair? One time you fuck things up and insult a witch who seems to have real magical powers but instead of...I don't know...making your hair turn green she drags me into this. I didn't even do anything! I was really polite. Why do I have the worst bad luck imaginable?...And anyway...what are we going to do know?”

“The first question is one I have often wondered about myself without finding an answer...for the second...we should probably get dressed and then try to find her. I mean we will fly her back in two days anyway but if there's a chance to solve our little problem before...I have absolutely no objection. Do you?”

“No.”

Martin got out of bed...and had a hard time keeping his balance at first. Being a lot taller (and heavier) was...weird (somehow he didn't remember that ever being an issue in Charmed but then the sisters weren't that different in size and weight). He did adjust quite quickly though.

Douglas was already standing next to the closet, looking annoyed. It did take Martin a few moments to realize why but when he got it he couldn't help giggling. The door of the closet had been jarred and they hadn't been able to open it no matter how much they tried. The room was so small that there was no room on the floor to put their overnight-bags without the danger of constantly falling over them. So Douglas had simply put them on the top of the closet. Being Douglas and well...tall that hadn't been much of a problem. Now however...

“Stop grinning like a fool and get these bags down!”

Martin obeyed the second part of the command but cheerfully ignored the first.

“Honestly...how do you cope with being that small?”

“There's a chair over there you could have climbed on...or actually you might have reached them simply by jumping up a bit.”

“I'm not going to jump up and down like some fool. And now give me that bag.”

It was slightly confusing and awkward at first because Martin instinctively handed Douglas his bag and he instinctively grabbed it before both realized what they were doing and swapped. Douglas immediately disappeared in the bathroom.

When Martin was there himself a bit later he felt kind of weird. He got dressed as quickly as possible and tried to avoid looking in the mirror any more than he absolutely had to (how had Douglas handled this? Had he also spent less time than usual in the bathroom? Had he not been bothered and just taken as long as he always did? Longer? That was a thought he did not want to follow up right now or anytime ever).

When he got back out Douglas was sitting on the bed, mobile in one hand and still looking a bit angry. No...rather grumpy Martin had to admit...if he always looked like this when he was angry, he could understand why Douglas was never able to take him serious when he was annoyed.

“I called Carolyn. Asking her if she could give us the contact-details of our witchy passenger. Unfortunately said passenger has apparently said she didn't want to be contacted unless it was an absolute emergency... I couldn't come up with anything except 'She forgot something on G-ERTI' as the truth might very well have led to Carolyn questioning our sanity. And she couldn't be convinced that this was an emergency...” he trailed off.

“That is...bad.”

“I agree...during the call I had to try to sound like you. Not your voice obviously...”

“You mean you had to be content with using only one word when you could have used five? That must have been absolutely horrible for someone like you.”

Douglas shot him a death-glare, that now was quite intimidating (could Martin do that too, when he was himself? Or had Douglas already managed...whatever it was that Douglas did?)

“I suggest we go and have breakfast now, we might think of something once our stomachs are less empty.”

Martin agreed and they both left the room. The corridors in the hotel were ridiculously long and of course their room was at the end furthest away from the lift. Halfway down Martin noticed that Douglas had to walk really quickly to keep up with him as he was walking quite quickly and now had much longer legs. Immediately he slowed down a bit (now he thought of it...he never had to rush to keep Douglas' pace as it often happened when he was walking with people who were much taller. So Douglas was deliberately walking slower whenever he was with him. How...unexpected of him).

 

As in most of the hotels Carolyn booked for them the breakfast here was also quite underwhelming and offered the choice between bread-rolls with jam or with cheese but they were used to that by now.  
Shortly after they had started a man came to their table.  
“You are Mr Crieff and Mr Richardson? Here's a note for you. A lady left it four you last night but insisted that it should only be delivered today.”

Martin reached for the letter. The envelope was heavy and the paper looked expensive. Martin almost excepted it to be closed off with sealing-wax but she hadn't gone that far. He ripped it open and read it...or well tried to. It took him some time to realize why the letters where all so blurry.

“Douglas. Since when do you need reading-glasses?”

Douglas reached for the letter but Martin held it out of his reach (he had never been able to do that due to being by far the smallest person in his family) and looked at him expectantly.

“About four or five months. Don't you want to know what she has to say?”

Yes...but right now this was far more interesting. Douglas was actually blushing (was that because Martin always blushed? Or would he have also blushed when Martin had found out while they were both themselves? God this was confusing).

“And before that how long have you been trying to ignore the letters getting more and more blurry and just kept holding books as far away as possible from your face?”

Douglas sighed, “Some time...three months? Perhaps four. Now give me that letter. My eyes – your eyes – are fine I assume.”

He handed it over. Of course Douglas immediately took revenge for Martin's teasing. He read the letter silently, his face showing a variety of emotions from surprise to absolute over-the-top shock but not saying a word.

“So...what does she write?” Martin humoured him.

Douglas stared at him for a while before finally giving in. “Basically that she did use a spell to cause all this but that it was our fault as we annoyed her. And that it will pass.”

Martin grumbled, “I didn't annoy anybody...and what on earth does she mean by 'it will pass'? When?”

“Possibly after one day.”

“Possibly?”

“It might take longer...but not more than three.”

“And then it will just be normal again? Nothing else? No 'You have to learn to understand each other'?”

“Well there must be an advantage in the fact that she's not a mysterious woman who is convinced that she knows better than us what's good for us but just somebody from Kent who is really angry.”

“Seems like it.”

After the meal Martin got up and (to a “Be careful there's a...”-cry from Douglas) hit his head on a shelf above him.

“Ouch!”

“I can imagine. Now would you please be careful with my head?”

“Right now it's mine. And I'm just not used to having to worry about these things. Usually the stuff is hanging far too high to be any danger to me.”

“I can imagine. Most things are also to high for you to reach.”

“As I said: there's chairs, ladders, tables...taller co-pilots who can reach everything...”

“Oh we're a jester today, aren't we?”

They got out of the breakfast-room.

“And now? Should we try to appreciate the beauty of Bern a bit?” Martin suggested.

“I don't see that we have another choice.”


End file.
